Our Song
by fashiongirl97
Summary: during truth in 'putting back together the pieces of broken hearts' Jenny and Ziva said they'd never done karaoke. So on a quiet Saturday Abby comes up with a plan. Gathered in a bar, filled with songs, jokes, and reunited friends, love is flowing. It's time demons were faced, and love is in the air, and so are songs with hidden meanings. Cliché i know, but i had to write it r


_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or any of the songs.**_

_**Authors note – it's cliché I know, but I had to write it. It wasn't meant to be this long but it got a life of it's own, literally 6000 words on one one-shot is the longest single stand alone piece I've ever written. This carries on fron 'putting back together the pieces of broken hearts' and 'our city of love' which don't have to be read first. **_

_**Massive thanks to Left my heart in Paris, Jennymariagibbs 4eva and tataalicat for their help. I hope you enjoy, if you want to know the name of a song let me know and I will find out for you. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**Putting back together the pieces of broken hearts: **__Jenny Sheppard : " …never have I ever… done Karaoke."_

Today was Saturday, and for once team Gibbs had no case. They were simply on call for the next four hours before the night shift took over. Since the night three weeks ago when Jenny, Abby, Ziva and Cynthia had turned their lives around, everyone was in a much happier state of mind. Abby and Tim were together, and everyone knew. They weren't the sort of people to make out in the middle of the squad room, but there was the way Tim was more protective of the Goth, the slight touches when they typed, and the hidden glances. Tony and Ziva were together, some knew, others didn't. but the only difference was that their arguments were often more about who took the trash out than other things. Tony had near enough moved in with Ziva and both were a lot happier. Cynthia was seen with a smile one her face more frequently and there always was a vase of flowers on her desk.

Then there was Jenny and Gibbs, no one knew about them two other than Ziva, and even she wasn't 100% sure her friend had gone to see her boss that evening. Yet the whole team had noticed how Gibbs was slightly less gruff, how he would spare a glance for Jenny's office and how the arguments were never quite as loud. But he also let them go home at a time which for them seemed reasonable although for most would still be classed as outrageous. When Jethro had figured out about his teams romances and breaking of rule #12, he had been annoyed and about to kill them all. But then that was where Jenny came in, she was the person who calmed him down and told him that technically he would be a hypocrite if he tried to stop their relationships and most likely would be ignored. So after head slapping both Tony and Tim into next week and telling them he would kill them if they hurt his girls he let it slide. Yet on the occasions that they had become a little too soppy he had retreated to Jen's office where he managed to give her an excuse to leave the paperwork alone or calm her down after the SecNav who as of yet was oblivious to his agents, and directors, romantic involvements.

On this particular Saturday even Jenny was quiet. She sat up in her office on the sofa with a few case files reading. She had her iPod on shuffle and she sat listening to He is We. She smiled at the lyrics as she always did. Jethro walked into her office and laughed at her hunched over a file squinting before chucking it on the floor. "Thought they were crucial Director?" he said with a raised eyebrow as he chuckled at her.

"They are! Only it would help if I could read Tony's writing!" she stated standing up and walking out. Gibbs followed a smirk on his face as he knew exactly what was about to happen. Jenny stood on the catwalk for a moment as she watched Tony and Ziva flirting. Just as they were about to kiss she began. "Agent DiNozzo!" she bellowed. Causing him to jump out of his skin and look up.

"it's…I….Director?" he stammered.

"What do you call this?" she questioned.

"Erm…a case file ma'am."

"Do you know what I call it? Illegible. I expect to be able to read the reports my agents hand me in DiNozzo. I do have a life outside of work!" she said before dropping it down from the balcony. "Type it up tony!" she said before walking back into her office. Ziva was nearly crying with laughter as she looked at Tony's face. Gibbs indicated for her to do the honours, and she did, only harder.

"Thank boss!" murmured Tony as he went to pick up the scattered pages.

Gibbs sighed at his agents and walked back into Jenny's office to find her laughing away to herself, and that made him smile. Just over a month ago he hadn't seen her smile in ages, let alone laugh. Now it was something he saw daily, and loved. "Thank Tony will learn his lesson?" she asked him.

"Nah." He replied before sitting behind her and hugging her. She smiled and relaxed in his embrace.

_**-our song from the heart- **_

Abby typed away on her computer as she finished creating a new comparison program with the help of McGee at her side. They worked together, knowing what needed to be done and doing it without a word. "I've been thinking." Said Abby, which McGee knew usually meant match making. "When I was at Jenny's a few weeks ago she and Ziva said they'd never done karaoke-"

"No Abby."

"Aww come on Timmy, it would be fun!"

"Abby, this is the Director-"

"Timmy! We are doing Karaoke! End of!" Abby said pouting and knowing her boyfriend could never resist. Soon they were both heading up to the bull pen to inform the rest of the gang. Abby was smiling like a Cheshire cat whilst McGee was dreading being the one to tell everyone. So when they reached Tony and Ziva. Tony was reading to Ziva whilst she typed. She was faster and didn't want to be spending the whole day at head quarters. So when they saw Abby they smiled. Ziva held up a finger as she typed the last paragraph before pressing print. Then turned to tony. "see how much easier that was?"

"Yes sweetie!" he said sarcastically.

"Guys!" shouted Abby getting impatient. "Right, so tonight we are off to do Karaoke!" shouted Abby with a massive smile on her face.

"YES!" said Tony excited. "I'm in, and so is Ziva." She raised a eyebrow at him before agreeing to it.

"Now who is asking Gibbs and the director?" questioned McGee.

"I say Abby, she's the favourite." Said Tony.

"And as Tony had to hand in his freshly typed file I nominate him to go with her." Said Ziva. And before either of them knew what was happening they were halfway up the stair. Abby was smiling whilst Tony groaned not wanting to face Jenny after before. As they got into the outer office Abby noted the empty desk and knocked on the door. Gibbs and Jenny quickly stood up and Jenny went to answer the door.

"Abby, Tony." She acknowledged letting them in. tony quickly handed over his file getting a smirk from Jenny which he took as a good sign.

"Right so, you know when we played truth you said you'd never done karaoke well-"

"No, Abby it is not going to happen."

"Aww, come on mummy it will be fun! Everyone making a fool of themselves!"

"Exactly Abby, I'm the director I can't just do that!"

"Yes you can. I have a friend who own a a bar in south DC. He says that he will close it for us. It'll just be people we invite not press. Me, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, you, Gibbs, and Fornell, and about half a dozen people I can think of."

"Abs." groaned Gibbs.

"No! You are both coming if I have to drag you! Now, I am going to invite everyone now so I'm off. Be there, 1900, Booze and Blues bar. No exceptions." When they had gone Jenny and Gibbs both sighed – there was no getting out of this one! Yet as soon as the realisation had set in Jenny laughed, and Gibbs looked at her confused.

"What is so funny Jen?" he questioned.

"I can't sing Jethro! I'm going to make a complete prat of myself!" she stated through laughter. Somehow, she wasn't quite sure, but somehow in some bizarre way she was actually looking forward to this.

_**-our song from the heart-**_

Down in the lab they 'kids' were all sat figuring out who they were to invite. They had decided Fornell as he was their weird uncle who annoyed their dad. But they were baffled as to whom else to invite. They all sat looking at the list on the floor that Tony had written:

_Very Special Agent DiNozzo,  
Forensic extraordinaire Abby Scuito,  
Ninja Chick,  
McSingsong,  
The boss-man,  
The Duck-man,  
The autopsy Gremlin,  
Madame Director,  
Fornell _(he couldn't think of a nick name)

"Okay, so who else cause this is going to be a rubbish party otherwise!" stated Tony.

What about Agent Sacks?" questioned Ziva.

"No! No! No! he arrested me for murder!"

"So did Fornell."

"That's different! How about one of Gibbs' ex's?" questioned Tony.

"Do you want to be killed?" questioned McGee.

"Good point McGoo."

"Why don't we ask ducky?" questioned Abby. "He'll know."

Just as Abby said it the very man himself walked into the lab. "Ask me what exactly?"

"Well we're having a karaoke night at this bar my friend owns tonight and we were wondering who to invite." She said before reading off the list of names.

"I take it Anthony wrote the list." He said chuckling to himself. "Well, I was speaking to Burley and Decker yesterday, they're in town for a few days, I'm sure they'd come. It must be over 7 years since the old team were together."

"Aww, why didn't Burley tell me he was in town." Said Abby pouting. "Put the names on the list Tony! Ducky, go ring them!" she said with a big smile on her face. Now they had two more people on the list they were all racking their brains to think of anyone else.

"What about Cynthia?" questioned Ziva.

"She's on holiday." Replied Abby.

"oh. How about that Doctor who operated on Gibbs?"

"After he dated the director? Gibbs would kill him." Replied Tony.

"good point."

Ducky then re-entered the room smiling and Abby squealed. "They both said they would come, now they were with Paula Cassidy at the time and she said she would also love to come. Now I rung tom Marrow and he said he would come but not sing."

"YEY! Well done Ducky, you're the man!" said Abby. "Right we now have 13 people coming and my friend organising. So we are sorted!"

They all smiled and went up to the bull pen just as Gibbs and the director came down and told them they could go home. Abby and McGee went back to her house to get ready, Ziva and tony to hers, and Jenny and Gibbs to hers. As the men drove Jenny texted the other girls.

_What t u wearing tonight? :/ -J_

_Black :p – A_

_I believe Jenny was asking specifically. And I am wearing a dress I think Jen. –Z_

_Awww! Ur goin 2 lk so pretty! I fink we shd make ther jaws drop! –A_

_Sounds like a plan Abs –J_

_I am in too. I shall see you both later –Z_

By the time they'd finished texting all three of the girls were racking their brains for an idea of something to wear. Abby knew what dress, and so did Ziva but Jenny was stumped. She barely had any dresses that weren't ball gowns any more, the one she could remember she'd worn on a date with someone else and it felt wrong to wear. So as they arrived at her townhouse Jenny went to have a look. Whilst she went upstairs Jethro got two glasses of bourbon and prepared himself for a very stressed Jenny. When he walked into her walk in wardrobe he had to stifle a laugh. There she stood, in front of the rail pulling out every shorter dress. He handed her the bourbon and she smiled.

"You know you'll look gorgeous whatever you wear." He stated simply.

"Yeah right Jethro. You and I both knew that is a lie." She replied. He hugged her around the waist.

"not in my eyes." He said. Jenny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She was much smaller without her 3-4" heals. An hour later Jenny had finally chosen a dress, but refused to let Jethro see.

_**-our song from the heart-**_

_**McGee and Abby **_

McGee sat in the living room waiting for Abby to emerge from the bedroom. He wore a pale pink shirt, dark washed jeans and a leather Jacket. He was noting down new ideas for his latest book when Abby finally emerged. She looked amazing in his opinion. Instead of wearing all black as he'd thought she would she had on a bright red mini prom dress. Over the top of the red satin was a layer of black patterned lace. The lace also covered on shoulder. Her hair was in its classic Pig tails yet curled lightly at the bottom. She wore shoes he didn't even know she owned – black flat pumps. HE smiled at her and kissed her. "You look incredible Abby."

"aww, thanks Timmy!" she replied before dragging him out of the door.

_**Tony and Ziva**_

Over with Ziva and Tony she'd known exactly what dress to wear. So Tony stood in front of the mirror, dark wash jeans, and a white open neck shirt on. He waxed his hair in the mirror before he saw Ziva exit in the reflection and his jaw dropped. There she stood in a royal blue Satin dress. It was bodice at the top with a matching inch wide sash, yet the bottom half was loose and had a dip hem. The front hit just below mid thigh whilst the bottom nearly hit the floor. She wore silver strappy sandals and silver jewellery. Her hair was in it natural curls but pulled across one shoulder. Her make up slightly heavier than what she wore to work but she looked amazing.

"wow Zi, you look incredible!" he said. Still attempting to pick up his jaw. Laughing she smiled.

"You do look very….handsome yourself." She said. He kissed her softly before they left for the bar.

_**Gibbs and Jenny**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a patient man, yet when it came to Jenny he made an exception. Only tonight he was losing the will to live. She had been over an hour getting ready now and he was bored beyond belief. Gibbs sat on the bed in stone washed jean, and a white lose fitting shirt. "Jen, are you nearly done?" he questioned, regretting asking as soon as the words had left his mouth. He knew after so many years of working with her that she never rushed especially when she knew somebody was asking her to. Gibbs huffed at no reply and looked at his watch. 1845, great, they were now going to be late as it took twenty minutes to get to the bar from Jenny's. Just as he was contemplating how hard it would be to pick the lock on her bathroom door it opened, and his jaw visibly dropped. There she stood his red head in a black body con dress. IT hugged her curves and showed off her tiny waist. The dress stopped just an inch or two above her knee. The top was strapless; the dress was plain black apart from a row of pearls around the top. Jenny had black satin heals on with a pearl decoration; her hair was in curls with just the top layers taken back. Her makeup consisted of darkish smoky eyes and glossed lips. In her ears were pearl studs; on her right ring finger was the ring he'd bought her in Paris. IT was a silver band, with an emerald, then a pearl and then a sapphire. He remembered on the inside what the inscription said _tu et moi pour toujours _which he was pretty sure translated to 'you and me forever' or something like that.

Jenny smirked at him as all he did was stare. "You could just say you like my dress Jethro."

"Haven't decided if I'm letting you out in it yet." The room was then filled with her beautiful laughter, and he smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said before kissing him properly.

By the time the mum and dad entered the bar it was 1915 and everyone was already there. Yet as soon as they walked in everyone stopped and stared at Jenny. She laughed and all of a sudden felt really self conscious. "I knew I was too old to go out like this." She said and Jethro looked at her in disbelief, he'd forgotten how self conscious she was about her appearance.

"You look amazing Jen." Said a voice she hadn't heard in a life time.

"Not looking bad red." Said another.

"There is only one person who would dare to call me red." She laughed. Then emerged Burley and Decker. She walked over and hugged them both. In that moment everyone saw a different side to their director. They saw the one who loved those she classed as family. As she hugged burley he picked her up and spun her down. Then they turned to Gibbs.

"You not gonna say hello boss?" questioned Stan. They the whole group looked in disbelief as their boss laughed and hugged the two men briefly.

"How long as it been since the dream team were together?" questioned Stan.

"Too long." Said JEnny.

"Probably because he would-"Decker was cut off insulting his former boss by a head slap. "Thank you boss. And that is why we haven't met up." Only he received another. Gibbs felt Stan mover behind him.

"Burley you do that and I swear to god I will tell these lot what happened on your first undercover op." a look of fear crossed over the face of Stan and the rest just laughed. As the four stood in a semi circle laughing Ducky took a picture, it was rare moments like these everyone cherished. Before anything more could be said though Abby took to the stage with an evil glint in her eye. "So, this is our first karaoke night."

"If Gibbs had his way the last as well." Muttered Burley only to receive a head slap.

"Thank you my silver haired fox. Now, we have every song you can think of. So no one is getting out of it, except director Marrow who had already been allowed to step out."

"In that case so am i." said Jenny hopefully.

"Nope, you are mummy, mummy's have to participate." Said Abby smiling. Jenny groaned and Tom spared her a sympathetic look. "So, I'm going to draw the first name from a hat, drum roll please." And Tony supplied. "and our first victim, I mean contestant is….Very Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony laughed and bowed before stepping on stage and whispering the song to Abby. She smiled and told her friend. As the first few notes of the song so few people knew came on, Tony felt a foreign feeling: nerves.

"_I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face  
I'm scared it my scare you away  
and I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile  
cause time with you is time enough for now_

But I don't know how long I can stick around and be  
just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue.  
I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside  
and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say

I'm falling for you_  
I'm falling for you_

I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail  
I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well  
cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head  
and spend my time admiring instead.

But I don't know how long I can stick around and be  
just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue.  
I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside  
and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say

I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you

I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay  
losing you is something that I'd never chose so I'll just have to wait  
but it kills me everyday

I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you

I don't wanna tell you sometimes I think of you and smile."

As Tony sung those lyrics everyone knew they came from the heart, everyone also knew exactly who they were directed at and so did she. Tony sung and looked the Israeli directly in the ye, and by the end of the song she was beginning to fill up, so unlike the woman they all knew. Tony was actually a reasonably good singer, whether it was down to the song or him no one knew, but at least it started the night off on a positive. And as he left the stage Ziva walked over and kissed him fully. "I've fallen for you Tony, the man you are. And I think of you and smile ass the time." She whispered. Tony smiled back at her, and they sat down together.

"Aww! That was so sweat Tony!" said Abby.

At the back of the room Gibbs, Jenny, Fornell, Decker, and Burley sat. Jenny was smiling whilst her former team mated pretended to be sick and Fornell chuckled at the look on Gibbs face. "Is he out of his mind?" questioned Jethro. He knew they were together but now he was wondering about the boys sanity.

"Jethro, leave them be." Calmed Jenny.

"He may as well of declared his undying love." Jenny only knew one way to shut him up and that was to kiss hims o she did.

"Enough." She scolded and head slapped him. Will and Stan laughed and Will handed over a $20 note to Stan. "Oi! Bets made on me mean I get the money."

"Ermm, nope! Not gonna happen red!"

"Burley!"

"N.O."

Before Jenny could attempt to get the money off of the man his name was called out and the look of horror on his face was enough to tell her the money no longer mattered. Slowly he made his way to the stage and Jenny quickly texted Abby telling her what song to pick. "Okay, next up we have Stan Burly and your song has been chosen for you!" said Abby. Stan stood in front of the microphone and nearly dies of embarrassment when he realised the song. Before he had to sing he said :

"Just to say, Jenny Sheppard, you are one wicked woman.

_Where's your mama gone? Little baby Don __  
__Where's your mama gone? Far, far away___

_Where's your papa gone? Little baby Don  
Where's your papa gone? Far, far away__  
__Far, far away___

_Last night, I heard my mama singing a song__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Woke up this morning and my mama was gone__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep, Chirp___

_Where's your mama gone? Little baby Don__  
__Where's your mama gone? Far, far away___

_Where's your papa gone? Little baby Don __  
__Where's your papa gone? Far, far away__  
__Far, far away___

_Last night, I heard my mama singing a song__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Woke up this morning and my mama was gone__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep, Chirp___

_Let's go now__  
__Last night, I heard my mama singing a song__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Woke up this morning and my mama was gone__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep, Chirp___

_Altogether now__  
__Last night, I heard my mama singing a song__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Woke up this morning and my mama was gone__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep, Chirp___

_One more time now__  
__Last night, I heard my mama singing a song__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Woke up this morning and my mama was gone__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep, Chirp___

_Let me all sing it now__  
__Last night, I heard my mama singing a song__  
__Ooh-We, Chirpy, Chirpy, Cheep, Cheep__  
__Woke up this morning and my mama was gone…_

By the time Burly had well and truly embarrassed himself with the song he despised the group at the back were laughing uncontrollably. He sat down with a glare at the red head. "I don't get it." Said Abby slightly confused.

"Abigail, when the 'dream team' as William so calls them were active they spent three weeks staking out an apartment in south DC. They only had one radio station and it kept on playing that song. Stan got more than a little sick of the song and so, every time you could request a song Jennifer, Jethro and William requested that song. It is a little inside joke with them. One I fear Stan had hoped they'd forgotten." Abby smiled at the older man's reply.

Back in the adults section Stan glared at Jenny. "That was horrible red."

"And so were all those pranks you played on me as a probie."

"It was my job."

"All those times you irritated me, harassed me, flirted with me." At the last one Gibbs head slapped him.

"Hey! You two weren't an item at that point."

"And it is revenge for you not giving me the money." She smiled sweetly and sat closer to Jethro. He kissed her for good measure before Stan left for the bathroom.

"You two are like Kids." Stated Decker.

"I've never seen you like this Jenny, well not in a long time anyway." Stated Tobias.

"I do let my hair down every once in awhile!" Jenny said defensively.

The group sat together, laughing and smiling. Then Abby took to the stage once more and pulled out of the hat a name. "Next up is the moss-man." Gibbs glared at his 'favourite' and she smiled back. He began shaking his head and then he felt Jenny pulling his up and being pushed forward. When he everntually walked to the stage her glared At Jenny who did a look not so different to Abby's. Gibbs took to the stage and told Abby's friend a song. IT had been years since he had sung and he wasn't impressed he had to. So as the first few notes began to play he decided to suck it up and sing. As hedid so he looked directly in Jenny's eyes. It told their story from her leaving, told his side and he hadn't expected her reaction.

"_She finally broke it  
I won't cry  
No, I won't cry  
She whispered the verdict  
I won't fight  
No, I won't fight_

Wars like these  
Come to wreck and waste  
The years we build  
We can't replace

Retelling stories in the dark  
That's where it starts  
Rewind the memories that never stop  
They never stop

Wars like these  
Are a wreck and a waste  
The years we build  
We can't replace

Did you hear our voices  
And all the King's horses  
Did the warning wash off the wall  
On these wheels of worn tread  
And all the words we said  
Could one like you ever fall  
Could one like you ever fall"

As Gibbs sung the last word he saw Jenny brush away tears and leave through the back door. They'd only briefly spoken of Paris, and her leaving and now he was regretting the song. He waited until the final note had filled the room before leaving the stage to find Jenny. Whilst Gibbs went Tobias sung a song about him and Diane. But Jethro didn't listen. He walked outside to find Jenny stood against the wall in the cool evening breeze. She looked at him and then turned away. "I'm sorry. Paris, it was a mistake, leaving was a mistake. I cried for months, wishing I could change my actions. But I can't rewrite the time we spent apart.. I can however promise I won't leave again. I fell, but you helped me up, and I hope you'll stay by my side." He pulled her into a hug and she smiled warmly. He was there for her, and neither was leaving.

Ten minutes later they walked in on Decker singing the last few verses of Kelly Clarkson's – Miss Independent.

"_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door__  
Surprise! It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), on you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true_

When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see...

What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), on you  
When love, when love is true..."

Everyone laughed and cheered and smiled. Gibbs groaned and glared at his former probie currently on stage. Sometimes he wondered just how stupid they were. Jenny just laughed at her friend before her lover hugged her tightly. They went to sit down yet were stopped by Abby giving them both a bone crushing hug. "Gibbs! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" she questioned.

"Never came up Abs."

"Awww! Well you were amazing! And MUMMY AND DADDY ARE TOGETHER!" she screamed with a gigantic smile plastered across her face. After another bone crushing hug she went back over to the stage.

Over with tony and Ziva they were currently cuddled together just as McGee and Abby were when Abby was not up on stage. Everyone was happy and smiling, the night was a success. Gibbs and Jenny were facing daemons, Burley and Decker had made fools of themselves. Paula had unfortunately left whilst Jenny and Gibbs were outside ass her team had been thrown a case meaning she had to go. But as the hours passed people carried on singing. Abby took to the stage after Decker had finished and decided to sing a song close to her heart.

"Hey! So I wanted to sing this song because it is close to my heart, and a change from the love songs and joke ones we've had so far.

"_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky__  
__Confusing stars for satellites__  
__I never dreamed that you'd be mine__  
__But here we are, we're here tonight__  
__Singing Amen, I, I'm alive__  
__Singing Amen, I, I'm alive___

_If everyone cared and nobody cried__  
__If everyone loved and nobody lied__  
__If everyone shared and swallowed their pride__  
__Then we'd see the day when nobody died___

_And I'm singing__  
__Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive__  
__Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive___

_And in the air the fireflies__  
__Our only light in paradise__  
__We'll show the world they were wrong__  
__And teach them all to sing along__  
__Singing Amen, I, I'm alive__  
__Singing Amen, I, I'm alive__  
__(I'm alive)___

_And as we lie beneath the stars__  
__We realize how small we are__  
__If they could love like you and me__  
__Imagine what the world could be___

_If everyone cared and nobody cried__  
__If everyone loved and nobody lied__  
__If everyone shared and swallowed their pride__  
__Then we'd see the day when nobody died__  
__When nobody died...___

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day__  
__When nobody died__  
__We'd see the day, we'd see the day__  
__When nobody died__  
__We'd see the day when nobody died"__  
_

The song was slower and not quite as heavy as Abby's usual music yet it was a song that they all could relate to. In the world of crime there is so much hate that every one of them see day in day out. They whiteness so many horrible scenes and see the worst side of people. Sometimes all they want is to see the nicer, happier side f the human race. Abby got a massive applause for her song. Everyone thought it was a beautiful and meaningful song and performance.

"at lease I have one sane member of my agency." Stated Jenny.

"Yeah, shame we don't have a sane director." Stated Burly.

"You want another head slap Stan?" questioned Gibbs.

"I think I'll pass thanks boss." He said momentarily forgetting how loyal they both had always been to one another. Jenny and Gibbs just laughed. Ducky came over and sat down joining them.

"It is good to see you all smiling again." Stated the older man.

"thank you." Said Jenny.

"Who is singing next?"

"I'm not sure, are you not taking to the stage Ducky?"

"no my dear I am not. I managed to escape Abigail's wishes."

"Lucky you." Jenny mumbles. Gibbs just smirked. As they spoke Palmer was on stage singing a song by Taylor swift song. Ducky sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Oh dear lord. Save me now." He murmured.

"Don't worry Ducky, it isn't the worst one yet. We still have Jenny to listen to." Stated Decker. Jenny glared at the man.

"ah, I forgot we had the pleasure of you singing Jennifer."

"Duclky, I cannot sing for the life of me. It will be more of torture."

"I am sure you can't be any worse than Mr. Palmer. He seems not to know what the word dignity means."

"neither do half of my team." Stated Gibbs before taking a drink of his bourbon.

"Thank you Jimmy!" said Abby. "Okay, so I know it's kinda getting late, sso we are only having two more people sing, well Timmy says it's getting late." Jenny sighed hoping that she was off of the hook. "Okay so the two lucky people will be…." Tony once more supplied a drum roll. "Ninja Chick, aka, Ziva David. And…" Tony drum rolled again. "Our fearless leader Jenny." The woman In question paled and hid her head in Jethro's coat.

"Is there any way I can make a quick escape?" she asked, yet only got laughter as a reply.

"nope." Replied Jethro.

Ziva looked at Abby. "Do I have to?" she questioned.

"Yeah Zi." Replied Tony.

"I will kill you if you make me."

"Go on sweat cheeks." He replied.

Ziva glared and made it to the stage. She stood and said: "This is for my little hairy butt." Before singing.

"_Rusted brandy in a diamond glass__  
__everything is made from__dreams__  
__time is made from honey slow and sweet__  
__only__the__fools__know what it means___

_Temptation, temptation, temptation__  
__oh, temptation, temptation, I can't resist___

_Oui, je sais.__  
__Qu'il est fait fumé.__  
__Oui, je me suis paumée.__  
__Il sait que je suis fauchée.__  
__Mais à moi de jouer.___

_Temptation..__  
__Temptation.__  
__Temptation..__  
__Je peux pas résister.___

_Dutch pink and Italian blue__  
__He is there, oh waiting for you__  
__my will has disappeared__  
__now confusion is oh so clear__  
__temptation, temptation, temptation__  
__I can't resist___

_Temptation, temptation, temptation___

_I can't resist"_

Ziva stepped down to a massive round of applause. People knew she could sing, just not as well as she could. Tony hugged her tight and kissed her properly. "I can't resist you." He stated and she just laughed at him. They made their way back to their seats.

Meanwhile at the back of the room Jethro was having a hard time getting Jenny to go onstage. "Jen, it's for fun, that's it."

"Jethro there are reasons I don't want to sing."

"why?" she looked down.

"Jethro it's a long story."

"Jenny it's just us, it doesn't matter if you can't sing-"

"I can, I just pretend I can't because it hurts to remember singing."

"I don't get you Jen."

"When I was a teenager I used to sing in clubs-"

"There you go, it's just like that."

"No Jethro, my father loved me singing, I was about to go professional when he died. It was always for him. I couldn't face it after that."

"Jenny, memories should never stop you doing what you love. You dad would love to you carry on, I'm sure. I wouldn't have wanted my memory stopping Kelly following or doing her dreams. Come on." Jethro picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the stage. She gave him a warey look before asking Abby's friend for the song.

"Erm, I haven't done this in nearly 25 years, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty." The music began to fill the room and with a deep breath the red head began.

"_You walked with me__  
Footprints in the sand__  
And helped me understand__  
Where I'm going__  
You walked with me__  
When I was all alone__  
With so much unknown__  
Along the way__  
Then I heard you say___

I promise you_  
I'm always there__  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair__  
I'll carry you__  
When you need a friend__  
You'll find my footprints in the sand___

I see my life_  
Flash across the sky__  
So many times have I__  
Been so afraid__  
And just when I__  
I thought I'd lost my way__  
You gave me strength to carry on__  
That's when I heard you say___

I promise you_  
I'm always there__  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair__  
I'll carry you__  
When you need a friend__  
You'll find my footprints in the sand___

When I'm weary_  
I know you'll be there__  
And I can feel you__  
When you say___

I promise you_  
I'm always there__  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair__  
I'll carry you__  
When you need a friend__  
You'll find my footprints in the sand__"__  
_

There she had stood so nervous at first, then she let herself get lost in the music. Jenny listened and sung and fell in love with singing all over again. The team watched on in sheer amazement as their director hit the high notes, carried the long ones and simply astounded them. Jethro was proud, and loved her even more for facing her daemons. When the final notes sounded through the room she said only one thing: "simper fi, dad." And left the stage.

Jenny was surrounded by hugs and people after wards. The night had been a success. That night playing truth she hadn't lied, she may have sung in clubs, but that was with a guitar and a mike, not on karaoke. That night brought them all closer and reunited old friends, it was perfect, for everyone.

_**Told you it got a life of it's own!**_

_**Hope it was ok, please excuse spelling/grammar.**_

_**Please review! :D**_


End file.
